Story:Star Trek: Four Years War/In the Line of Duty/Act Four
ACT FOUR FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Procyon and Hood are face to face with a Klingon D7 warship. CAPT. TAYLOR (VO): Captain's log stardate 5683.1. After the landing party returned its time I question the Commodore. INT-GUEST QUARTERS COMMODORE BRANSON: We were boarded before you showed up to us Captain. Taylor turns to him. CAPT. TAYLOR: My Chief Medical Officer is doing an autopsy right now. Commodore Branson leans back. COMMODORE BRANSON: All right we'll wait. CUT TO: INT-SICKBAY Doctor Carlson is examining the dead Klingon. Then the ship jolts. DR. CARLSON (Frustrated): What now! CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Klingon D7 warship fires on the Procyon, hitting her shield armor as it flies over the two heavy cruisers. INT-PROCYON MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) LT. MASON: Shields at seventy-three percent! Ship jolts as sparks erupts from the ceiling. CMDR. BRANSON: Ensign pattern delta seven. ENS. CARLSON: Aye, sir pattern delta seven! Ship jolts as Captain Taylor and Commodore Branson walks onto the bridge as the ship jolts again. CAPT. TAYLOR: Report? Branson turns to her. CMDR. BRANSON: Oh the Klingon vessel just opened fire on us with little to no warning. Lieutenant Mason looks over his shoulder. LT. MASON: Phasers locked on target Captain. CAPT. TAYLOR: Fire! Mason presses the button. EXT-SPACE Procyon descends down firing her phasers and photons at the D7 scoring several blows. INT-PROCYON MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Transparent viewer shows the D7 taking the hits. LT. MASON: Direct hit to their power grid, weapons and shields are down. Transparent viewer shows the D7 cloaking. CMDR. BRANSON: That's not good our sensors can't punch through their cloaking device. Taylor tenses up. CAPT. TAYLOR Maintain sensor scans, if that D7 shows up I wanna be the first to know. EXT-SPACE Procyon is in front of the battle damaged Hood. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Captain Taylor is looking over some crew and ship status reports when the doors chimed. CAPT. TAYLOR: Come. Doctor Carlson and Lieutenant Mason walks in. DR. CARLSON: I've completed the autopsy of the Klingon solider, you can see my scans of the body. Carlson hands her the PADD Taylor reviews the medical reports. CAPT. TAYLOR (Surprised): He was killed by a phaser on maximum power? DR. CARLSON (Nods): He was hit with it in the chest and stomach. Lieutenant Mason chimes in. LT. MASON: We scanned his disruptor rifle and pistol he didn't have a chance to use it. Taylor is shocked by it. CUT TO: INT-BRIEFING ROOM She slides the PADD to the Commodore. COMMODORE BRANSON (Confused): I don't get what you're saying Captain? CAPT. TAYLOR: It's my Chief Medical Officer's medical report on the Klingon solider, he didn't have a chance to fire his weapon you had a phaser set on maximum power sir what the hell is going on?? Branson leans back in the chair. COMMODORE BRANSON: I have nothing else to say Captian. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): Ensign escort Commodore Branson to the brig. The two Ensigns escort Commodore Branson out of the briefing room as Captain Taylor sits in the empty briefing room. INT-PROCYON MAIN BRIDGE CMDR. KARGH (Viewer): Your high ranking officer killed one of my men I WANT HIM NOW! Commander Branson gets up. CMDR. BRANSON: HE'S MY FATHER! Taylor calms him down. CAPT. TAYLOR: Kargh we're sorry for your men's death but we're not giving the Commodore to you. The transmission ends then the ship jolts hard as the red lights flash and lights dimmed as klaxon blares. (END OF ACT FOUR, FADE OUT)